Mysterious Gaze
by EmoLollipop
Summary: Throughout Alfred's childhood, his dreams have been filled with a green-eyed boy. AU, USUK


Hello~ This is my new story. It has multiple pairings. most of which I won't mention. This WILL be UsUk.

Dedicated to: The most epic and awesome kitty in the world, Kisa~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Even though it just went to midnight OTL)

* * *

Somehow, Alfred was walking on the darkness. There was nothing around him for him to stand on, but there he perched on the blackness, unsure how he was doing it.

Around him lay only a swirling tie-dye of colors. A large milky whirlpool swirled slowly above his head amongst a spattering of multicolored stars. It almost seemed as if he was standing in space, but there was no reason for him to be there. Even in kindergarten he knew that.

He glanced down and saw with surprise that his alien pajamas were gone; replaced with a thin white nightgown with a red ribbon tied around the high ruffled neck. He was slightly miffed-only girls wore dresses! – But waved it off as unimportant.

What was important was exploring this interesting place. Alfred checked carefully with a toe to see if he was standing on the only available standing spot, but was pleased to see there seemed to be a walkable surface all around him.

He pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and continued on.

He quickly pattered along, surrounded by explosions of brilliant scarlet and honey.

Soon he was stepping bare-footed onto a cobble-stoned path, the darkness exploding into a town of tall stone buildings with a symphony of scents and sound.

He continued on, not noticing the looks he was receiving. The people were tall and formless, swallowing him up inside the large crowd.

There were hills all around the city, a castle high on a hill in the near distance. It was made of brilliantly bright white stone, impressive and majestic. He turned slowly, and observed a castle of dark obsidian on the opposite hill.

Alfred turned when he saw a flash of green. There was someone his height walking through the crowd, heading the opposite way. He stared at the figure curiously, watching them glide along the road, green hooded cloak rippling as he walked. (_follow_)

Something spurned Alfred into turning and following this figure. He followed through twists and turns before he stood alone in a wide path with the figure.

Said figure turned sharply on their heel, confronting Alfred. They flipped their hood off, and Alfred was staring into the greenest eyes imaginable.

He could only stare deep into them, sucked in as if he was spiraling down into a whirlpool.

"Why are you here?" The other boy asked him, large fuzzy brows creating a v upon his forehead.

"I'm dreaming." He informed the green-eyed boy. It was true after all. He had fallen asleep beside his brother, and entered this place of wonder.

Those beautiful emeralds widened slightly, before flicking over Alfred's shoulder. The brow had scrunched tighter (if that was even possible) and a small pale hand was offered to him.

"Hurry." The boy ordered, eyes flicking back over Alfred's shoulder. Alfred spared a quick glance over the same shoulder as he grabbed the hand, but saw nothing.

"You need to go home." Alfred pouted.

"But I just got here!"

"Time flows differently between our worlds. In this world, you have stayed three hours, in your own you have been gone three days."

"_Days_?" Alfred gasped, hurrying along after him. "Matty's gonna be so worried! And Papa too!"

"Then you'd best get home." Alfred nodded, looking around.

"How can I?" he asked eventually.

"This way." The boy told him, pulling him around a corner.

Faded brick melted into a warm field with rippling wheat, saplings shooting up into tall strong trees full of colorful flowers. Birds chirped and danced in the air around the two children, filling the air with sound. Alfred spun to take in the view, eyes wide in awe.

"It's beautiful." He gasped, turning to see the boy. But the boy was far away with his back turned as Alfred's vision tunneled, the world around him blurring like a painter was spinning their brush to blend the colors.

"What's happening?" Alfred panicked, struggling away from the black emptiness swallowing him and reaching for the boy's shoulder.

"Stop struggling. I am sending you home." Alfred continued to fight, grabbing the boy's shoulder. The other blond spun on his heel, facing Alfred again.

His eyes were glowing brightly as his magic rushed forth, sending the human child home before his dreams swallowed him up like other children before him.

Alfred gaped at him, eyes locked with the boy's. He let go as he was once again picked up by the swirling palette of hues, spirited away into the blackness, never once looking away from the other child's mysterious gaze.

Alfred opened his eyes on his front porch in the dark of night beneath the full moon. He blinked around before knocking on the door. The living room curtain moved before a commotion started up inside as lights flicked on and a rush of police officers burst through the door and ran up to him, asking him questions.

"Where's Papa and Matty?" He asked, looking at the kneeling officers checking for wounds.

"AL!" Alfred turned at the cry, and was barreled into by his twin.

"Hiya Matty!" he smiled, petting the boy's curly mop of blond hair as the boy sobbed into his shoulder.

"I was so worried! We went to bed then you weren't there when I woke up but I thought you had gotten up early but you hadn't cause you weren't watching cartoons and you were gone for three whole days-"

"Whoah, Matty! Calm down, I'm right here!" There was a shout before his father burst out of the house.

"Alfred, Êtes-vous bien? Êtes-vous nui?" his Papa questioned, dropping onto his knees and looking searchingly into his child's sky-blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Papa!" Alfred smiled, "I'm hungry, do we have any hamburgers?" The tall blond's face relaxed immediately, pulling both boys close and laughing over their shoulders.

"You are fine, aren't you?" he let out a relieved sigh before ushering his boys back into the house.

"Boy, Matty! I just had the awesomest dream-" And then the door closed on the happily reunited family.

* * *

So, what did you think? Drop a line, drop a rhyme~ Tell me what you think's going to happen!


End file.
